I Will Be
by satthh
Summary: Kim Jongin, namja manis yang -dulunya- ceria berubah menjadi si BadBoy Kai karena pergaulan bebas. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan pemuda tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Akankah Oh Sehun berhasil mengubah brandalan Kim Kai kembali menjadi si manis Kim Jongin? /Sehun-ah, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Pandai dan memiliki banyak penggemar/. HUNKAI! UKE!KAI. YAOI/BL/BoyXBoy.
1. Chapter 1

**'I Will Be'**

Chapter 1

Sehun X Kai

Uke!Kai

••

 **Warning! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, B X B, GJ, absurd**

.

.

.

.

.

HunKai/SeKai

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin, namja manis yang -dulunya- ceria berubah menjadi si BadBoy Kai karena pergaulan bebas. Hidup dijalanan dan tak punya rumah. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan pemuda tampan bernama Oh Sehun yang senantiasa menampungnya dalam apartement mewah milik pemuda itu. Akankah Oh Sehun berhasil mengubah brandalan Kim Kai kembali menjadi si manis Kim Jongin? /Sehun-ah, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Pandai dan memiliki banyak penggemar/

••

••

Kim Kai. Siapa yang tak kenal pada sosok itu? Terkenal dengan menyandang status 'BadBoy'. Hukuman dari guru-guru bahkan sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-harinya. Terlambat berangkat sekolah, suka berkelahi, tak pernah memakai seragam dengan rapi dan lengkap, suka tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, suka membantah perintah guru, suka membolos, merokok didalam kelas, dan masih banyak lagi kebejatan seorang Kim Kai.

Walaupun begitu, Kai adalah sosok penyayang. Terutama pada sahabatnya, Oh Sehun. Ia akan menghajar siapapun yang menyakiti Sehun. Tapi nyatanya, Sehun-lah yang selalu melindungi Kai. Berbohong pada guru agar Kai tidak terkena hukuman, mengancam orang-orang yang ingin balas dendam pada Kai dan selalu membela Kai kapanpun Kai terkena masalah.

Kai dan Sehun tinggal dalam satu atap. Lebih tepatnya Kai yang menumpang di apartemen Sehun. Orang tuanya tinggal di Busan. Kai berada di Seoul karena dorongan orang tuanya yang ingin ia hidup mandiri. Dulunya Kai itu manja. Tapi karena berminggu-minggu ia merantau dijalanan membuat ia terkena pergaulan bebas. Untung saja ia bertemu Sehun yang dengan senang hati menampungnya di apartemennya.

Hampir 2 tahun Kai tinggal di apartemen Sehun. Ia pindah dari Busan ke Seoul saat ia kelas XI SHS dan sampai saat ini ia sudah duduk di kelas XII. Kelas X nya ia lalui ketika masih di Busan.

Namun walau sudah tinggal bersama Sehun, Pergaulan bebasnya masih bersarang di dalam dirinya sampai saat ini. Dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk membuangnya dari dalam diri Kai.

 **-hunkai-**

Kai berdecak sebal. Matematika sungguh membosankan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh meninggalkan earphone dan rokoknya di apartemen.

Kalau sudah bosan begini apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendengarkan musik dan merokok?

Arghttt! Ia ingin mati rasanya. Lebih baik ia tidur saja. Ya tidur! Itu lebih baik 'kan?

Baru saja Kai ingin merebahkan kepalanya, lengannya sudah dicubit sayang oleh Sehun yang berada di depannya.

"Jangan tidur! Dengarkan songsaenim yang sedang mengajar. Satu minggu lagi kau akan Ujian kelulusan, Kai!" Perintah Sehun.

"Tapi aku bosan hun. Kemarin matematika, sekarang matematika, besok juga ada matematika lagi. Aku bisa gila kalau harus bertemu matematika terus menerus"

Sekolah Kai kini sedang dalam proses 'Pemadatan Materi-materi Ujian Kelulusan' dan matematika termasuk materi ujian. Setiap hari ada matematika, dan Kai benci itu!

"Kalau kau sudah terbiasa nanti juga santai" Balas Sehun.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan matematika hun! Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa santai melihat Cho Ssaem mengajar! Aku benci matematika dan 一"

"KIM JONGIN! KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"

"Woaahhh! Dengan senang hati" Kai tersenyum senang. Dengan begini, ia tak akan bosan lagi 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dengan Sehun. Ia pulang duluan tadi. Lebih tepatnya membolos di pelajaran terakhir. Kepalanya berdenyut sejak tadi. Mulutnya terasa pahit karena sedari tadi ia belum merasakan manis rokoknya.

Kai segera bangkit dari terlentangnya dan segera mencari rokoknya. Mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya, bahkan meja belajar Sehun-pun juga menjadi korban 'pengobrak-abrikan' Kai.

"Cari apa?"

Kai tersentak. Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Ia 'kan jadi gelagapan karena tertangkap basah sedang mengobrak-abrik meja belajar Sehun yang sudah tertata rapih.

"Cari ini?" Tanya Sehun mengibas-ibaskan benda ditangannya. Mata Kai membulat. Itu... rokoknya!

"Kan sudah ku bilang jangan merokok lagi!" Bentak Sehun. Kai menunduk. Benar! Ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk tidak merokok lagi.

"Maaf" Sesal Kai.

"Hn. Lalu tadi kenapa kau membolos?" Tanya Sehun mengintimidasi.

"Kepalaku pusing hun. Mulutku terasa sangat pahit. M-makannya tadi aku mencari rokokku. Mungkin dengan merokok bisa menghilangkan pahit dimulutku" Jelas Kai.

"Kau sakit?" Entah kenapa wajah Sehun terlihat khawatir sekarang.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit... pusing" Kai memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berputar.

"K-kai" Sehun semakin khawatir melihat bibir pucat Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa hun" Kai tersenyum, meyakinkan Sehun kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat"

••• **OoOoOoOoO** **•••**

Sehun menatap nanar Kai yang berkeringat dingin. Tadi tubuhnya menggigil. Dan sekarang tubuhnya demam tinggi. Ia tak tega. Sungguh!

Lebih baik ia saja yang sakit dari pada Kai yang sakit.

"Hiks.." Sehun tersentak. Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar isakan Kai.

"Kai, gwenchanna?" Sungguh Sehun khawatir pada Kai. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan isakan.

"E-eomma, hiksss.. J-jongin rin-rindu p-pada eomma.. Hikss"

Sehun terdiam. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kai begitu polos, menurutnya. Berbeda dengan Kai yang selalu memaki nya.

"Hikss. Hikss" Lagi. Isakan itu keluar lagi. Sehun menutup matanya, tak sanggup melihat air mata keluar dari mata Kai yang terpejam.

"Ssstttt.. Aku disini Kai" Sehun merengkuh tubuh Kai. Mendekapnya dengan hangat, hingga perlahan isakan itu tak terdengar lagi.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai kembali terlelap dalam dekapannya. Ia mengecup kening Kai lama lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dengan masih merengkuh tubuh Kai.

 **-hunkai-**

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Ughh! Kepalanya pening sekali!

"S-sehun" lirih. Bahkan Kai sangat sulit mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi Sehun yang memang peka-pun langsung terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Eungg.. Kai, ada apa eum?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"A-a-aku haus"

"Kau ingin minum?" Kai mengangguk.

"Akan ku ambilkan". Sehun segera melesat menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa secangkir teh manis di tangannya.

"Kau bisa duduk?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat Kai yang dirasa tidak sanggup hanya untuk menegakkan kepalanya

.

"Akan ku carikan sedotan" Sehun segera menuju dapur kembali. Tapi ia teringat sesuatu一

'Akukan tidak pernah memakai sedotan'

"Kai, kau benar-benar tidak bisa duduk?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Kai menggeleng.

"A-aku pusing h-hun. S-sungguh"

Sehun berfikir. Kai tidak bisa duduk, bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalanya-pun tak sanggup. Ia juga tak punya sedotan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sehun tersenyum setelah menemukan cara agar Kai bisa minum tanpa berdiri atau menggunakan sedotan.

Dengan cepat Sehun memasukkan teh itu kemulutnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Kai, memindahkan teh yang berada dimulutnya ke mulut kai. Kai tersentak. Mata Kai terbuka sepenuhnya, walaupun terlihat sayu. Setelah Kai merasa ada air di dalam mulutnya, dengan segera ia menelannya perlahan. Tapi bibir Sehun tak kunjung menjauh dari bibir Kai. Kai terlalu lemah untuk sekedar memberontak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Cukup lama bibir Sehun berada diatas bibir Kai. Hanya menempel. Ingat! Hanya **M.E.N.E.M.P.E.L!** Namun perlahan bibir Sehun bergerak. Melumat pelan bibir bervolume Kai. Kai hanya bisa melenguh tak tertahan.

"Eunghhh~"

"Hun-hhhh"

Sehun tersadar, ia segera melepas tautannya. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah. Wajah Kai memerah dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"K-kai.. M-maafkan aku" Sehun menyesali perbuatannya. Kai memejamkan matanya. Lalu tidur membelakangi Sehun.

"K-kai"

"Aku mengantuk"

"K-kai, maaf"

"..."

"Kai"

"..."

"Jongin"

"..."

"Huftt.. Selamat tidur" Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Kai yang membelakanginya.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Kai menangis dibalik selimut besarnya.

Ia mati-matian menahan isakannya.

'Eomma, Jongin ingin pulang'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai/SeKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh koridor sekolah. Tadi saat ia bangun, Kai sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya. Ia sudah mencarinya dimana-mana. Didapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu. Arght! Sehun frustasi. Ia takut Kai marah padanya karena kejadian semalam. Salahnya juga sih yang bodoh melumat bibir Kai. Padahal awalnya hanya ingin memberi minum Kai yang kehausan.

Sehun jadi khawatir. Apa kai sudah sembuh total? Bagaimana kalau Kai masih sakit? Sehun tau Kai orang yang kuat dan angkuh. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun selalu mengkhawatirkannamja manis tapi berandalan itu.

"Yo~ Sehun!" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Itu ketua OSIS -Park Chanyeol-. Sehun mendengus kasar.

Chanyeol datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ingin rasanya Sehun meninju wajah -tampan- Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar. Sangat-sangat-sangat datar. Kelewat datar malah.

"Ish. Kau itu minim expresi atau memang manusia tanpa expresi?" Balas Chanyeol jengah melihat wajah kelewat flat wakilnya itu. Wakil? Sehun adalah wakil OSIS. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak minat pada dunia ke-OSIS-an. Tapi karena teman-temannya yang seenak jidatnya mendaftarkannya menjadi anggota OSIS. Jujur, ia benci mengingatnya!

"Oh c'mon! To the point saja, Chan! Aku sedang tidak mood"

"Baiklah. Nanti ada rapat sepulang sekolah" jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku izin"

"Eh? Wae?"

"Aku tidak enak badan"

••• **oOoOoOo** **•••**

Sehun menatap langit dengan sendu. Sehun sedang membolos sekarang. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membolos. Ia adalah murid jenius di sekolah yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama. So, mana mungkin ia membolos? Bisa-bisa reputasinya anjlok dimata teman dan guru-gurunya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kai benar-benar sudah mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Se.. Hun.. Hoshh~ hoshh~"

Sehun menoleh ketikan mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat yeoja berparas tampan yang sering dipanggil Amber itu terengah-engah sambil terus mangatur nafasnya.

"Apa?"

"Kaihh~ Kai, hun" Amber ingin menjelaskan. Tapi nafasnya masih sulit ia kontrol. Ia tadi sama saja berlari mengelilingi sekolahan untuk mencari Sehun. Dan ia bersyukur menemukan Sehun di atap sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan Kai?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatirnya setelah mendengar nama Kai disebut. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi seorang Oh Sehun akan menjadi sangat peka jika sudah mendengar nama itu.

"Hhh~ Kai. Dia- dia sedang berkelahi dengan Kris anak kelas XII-E, hun" Jelas Amber saat dirasa nafasnya sudah teratur kembali.

"Dimana?"

"Di depan kelas Kris" - dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sehun segera melesat kekelas XII-E, kelas Kris.

••• **oOoOoOo** **•••**

"Kau bajingan!"

 **BUAGHHH**

"Tak kan ku biarkan kau hidup!"

 **BUAGHHH**

"Kau iblis yang terkutuk"

 **BUAGHHH**

"Brengsek!"

 **BUAGHHH**

Kai menghajar Kris tanpa ampun. Sudut bibir Kris bahkan sudah robek. Pipinya lebam. Hidungnya mimisan. Dahinya berdarah. Miris.

"KAI, HENTIKAN!" Sehun menahan tangan Kai yang hendak meninju Kris lagi.

"Sialan kau, brengsek! Kenapa kau menahanku? Mau ku hajar juga?" Sehun tercengang. Biasanya Kai akan menurut kalau ia menyuruhnya berhenti memukuli seseorang. Tapi sekarang?

Sehun masih mencengkram erat tangan Kai.

'Masih hangat' bathin Sehun setelah dirasa tangan Kai masih terasa panas dikulitnya.

"Lepas!" Kai mencoba menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Tapi ternyata tangan Sehun lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Sedangkan Sehun menatap mata Kai dalam. Kai membuang muka dan berdecih sebal.

Sekali lagi, ia menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Dan binggo! Berhasil! Dengan segera Kai一

 **BUAGHHH**

一meninju wajah tampan Sehun

Sehun tersungkur. Semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya.

"Kau sama brengseknya dengan dia!" Kai menunjuk ke arah Kris yang duduk tak berdaya sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang berdarah.

Kai melenggang tanpa dosa. Sehun menatap nanar punggung Kai yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"KAI!" Sehun hendak berdiri, ingin mengejar Kai. Tapi ditahan oleh beberapa temanya yang masih memperdulikan keselamatan namja pale itu.

••

••

Kaleng minuman dimana-mana, bukunya berserakan tak tertata serapih biasanya, sprei yang biasanya melekat di kasurnya sekarang berserakan dilantai, ponselnya hancur, cermin yang biasanya bertengger indah di meja nakasnya kini pecah, dan ada beberapa bercak darah dilantai. Itulah keadaan kamar Sehun sekarang. Kamarnya dengan Kai.

Sungguh, Sehun frustasi sekarang. Sampai saat ini Kai belum pulang juga. Ia khawatir.

"Kai, kau dimana?" Lirihnya. Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

Jujur, Sehun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Baru ditinggal Kai satu hari ini saja sudah se-frustasi ini. Apalagi satu tahun? Bisa-bisa Sehun jadi gila! Apakah Kai sebegitu berartinya bagi Sehun?

 **-hunkai-**

Sehun terbangun. Indra penciumnya mencium bau sedap dari arah dapur. Ia membuka matanya. Rapih. Tidak berantakan seperti tadi malam. Buku-bukunya sudah tertata kembali di meja belajarnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi kaleng-kaleng minuman berserakan dilantai. Sprei-nya sudah diganti yang baru. Tidak ada lagi darah berceceran di lantai. Tangannya sudah terbalut perban. Dan ia teringat sesuatu-

Tadi malam 'kan ia tertidur di lantai? Kok, sekarang ia berada di atas ranjang?

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. Bukankah ia tadi mencium bau sedap dari arah dapur? Makannya ia ingin melihat siapa yang sedang berada didapurnya. Sedikit merinding sebenarnya. Tapi -mungkin- karena efek bangun tidurnya, mata sipitnya samar-samar melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat ia rindukan.

Itu-

"KAI?!"

 **-TBC-**

Huaaaa! Ini juga udah pernah diposting di fb. Tapi aku jadiin 2 chapter :'D

Next? Tergantun rivewnya okay?

*bow*

With love

Sehun, Jongin dan Saya sendiri~ :v


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Be Chapter 2**

 **Warning! It's YAOI, BoyXBoy, Schoollife, typo, gaje, absurd**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berlari cepat menghindari Sehun. Sungguh, jujur saja ia sangat merindukan namja pale itu dan ingin memeluknya erat. Tapi setelahnya ia sadar bahwa ia masih marah pada Sehun. Kejadian dimalam itu ketika Sehun menciumnya masih terekam jelas dalam memorinya. Tidak! Ia bukan tipe pria murahan yang mau saja dicium orang bahkan itu sahabatnya sendiri. Jujur ia sedikit trauma dengan kejadian dimasa lalu ketika ia hampir diperkosa oleh sahabatnya semasa JHS.

Kim Wonshik namanya. Ia adalah sahabat terdekat Kai. Bahkan kedua orang tua Kai juga telah mengenal jelas Wonshik. Kai tak tahu bahwa ternyata Wonshik tak lebih dari seorang bajingan bahkan diumurnya yang masih sangat belia saat itu. Wonshik selalu punya alasan untuk dapat mencium Kai, dan Kai hanya percaya begitu saja. Dan kejadian saat kelulusan itupun terjadi. Wonshik menyeret Kai ke rooftop sekolah dan melucuti segala kain yang menutupi tubuh tan Kai. Ia meracau tentang betapa indahnya tubuh Kai dan betapa ia mencintai Kai serta alasan-alasan mengapa ia selalu mencium Kai secara tak sadar. Ya, Wonshik mabuk saat itu. Padahal anak seumurannya belum dilegalkan untuk meminum minuman keras. Ck. Dan saat itu Kai tahu, ia paling beenci jika dicium orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas. Meskipun orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tidak. Ia tak ingin terjebak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris bersiul keras kala melihat Kai berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Moring, babe_ " sapanya. Kris menyeringai saat Kai meliriknya tajam yang justru terlihat manis dimata Kris.

" _Wanna play with me tonight_? Jika kau mau, aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam dan aku akan menyumpal lubangmu dengan penis besarku" lanjut Kris kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam menatap lantai yang dipijaknya. Ini yang ia benci.. Apa ia seburuk itu hingga Kris memperlakukannya layaknya jalang? Ia akui ia memang badboy tak tahu aturan. Tapi setidaknya ia masih menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik. Ia benci diperlakukan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap khawatir pada Kai. Lelaki itu sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa ada niatan fokus sedikitpun pada apa yang gurunya terangkan didepan sana. Kai kini tidak duduk dibangkunya yang berada tepat dibelakang Sehun. Ia meminta murid lain bertukar tempat duduk.

"Kim Jongin, jika kau tak mendengarkan pelajaranku lebih baik kau keluar" Suara guru itu mengintrupsi Kai, tapi anak itu tidak lekas mendongakkan kepalanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat pusing sekarang. Sejak kemarin saat ia kabur dari apartement Sehun ia belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali. Kai merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, menelengkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan marah guru tampannya itu. Sang guru tampak menghela nafas lelah. Cukup. Ia lelah sendiri memperingati Kai ini dan itu. Percuma saja, toh tidak didengarkan. Hingga sang guru memilih untuk melanjutkan acara mengajarnya tanpa memperdulikan Kai lagi.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Sehun terus menatap Kai yang masih setia tertidur. Ini jam istirahat, dan ia tidak ada niatan untuk sekedar pergi ke kantin. Ia menatap tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. Menciumnya seakan ia merasakan harum tangan Kai yang tertinggal. Konyol. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Kai yang semalam merawatnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Kai juga memasakkannya walaupun ia tertangkap basah oleh Sehun dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Sehun mendekat. Memperhatikan rambut Kai dari dekat. Ia mengelus surai Kai lembut dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Bear" bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Seluruh siswa segera memasukkan barang-barang mereka kedalam tas masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Pria itu malah memandangi Kai yang masih saja tertidur terlengkup dilipatan tangannya. Ia mengernyit. Apakah Kai tidur selama itu? Sejak pelajaran pertama hingga pulang disore hari begini? Tidak. Ini pasti ada yang salah. Ingin Sehun membangunkan Kai, namun ia takut kalau Kai semakin marah padanya karena mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Kai-ah, kau tidak pulang?" tanya namja bernametag Do Kyungsoo itu sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Kai. Tak ada respon apapun dan itu membuat murid-murid yang masih berada didalam kelas mengernyit bingung. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh Kai hingga menghadapnya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Kai berkali-kali. Masih tak ada respon. Hingga Kyungsoo menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kai dan ia terkejut mendapati suhu tubuh Kai yang sangat panas. Dan ia sadar, bahwa sedari tadi Kai tidak tidur melainkan... pingsan?

Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung saja bertindak. Ia menghampiri Kai yang tak sadarkan diri. Menepuk beberapa kali pipi Kai seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi. Tak ada respon lagi dari Kai. Ia dengan segera menggendong tubuh Kai dipunggungnya dan mencampakan tasnya yang belum sempat ia rapikan didalam kelas.

"Bawa ia ke UKS, Sehun" seru Kyungsoo khawatir.

Sehun tak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia menggendong Kai menuju mobilnya dan membawanya pulang kembali ke apartementnya.

-TBC-

Note ;

Hai, ada yang inget ff ini? ;'v eumm ga ada ya? XD sebenernya ini udah keluar alur bgt hehe. Lama ga nulis dan tbtb lupa alurnya sejak awal /pundung/ so, maaf kalo ini ga greget sama sekali. Disarankan baca chap awal dulu buat yang udah lupa bcs ini udah lama ga lanjut hehe. Anyways mksh buat yang udah review /bow/

Last, review again? lol


	3. Chapter 3

' **I Will Be'**

 **Chapter 3 updates!**

 **Pairing : HunKai. slight! KrisKai**

 **Cast : Kai, Sehun, Kris and other**

 **Warning! It's an EXO Fanfiction. YAOI! SchoolLife and it's CrackPair!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm" Kai menggumam pelan kala udara dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan selimut coklat yang membungkus tubuhnya tanpa peduli sekarang ia ada dimana. Seingatnya tadi ia tertidur dikelas dan setelah itu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Masa bodoh dimana ia sekarang berada, ia hanya butuh menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan matanya berat untuk terbuka. Tapi ia sungguh hapal dengan aroma tempat tidur ini. Aroma perpaduan antara dirinya dan Sehun. Mungkinkah ia berada di apartement Sehun sekarang? Diam-diam hatinya merapalkan do'a agar perkiraannya salah. Demi apa, ia belum siap bertemu Sehun. Walau hatinya menjerit rindu kepada Sehun.

Terdengar langkah kaki dan pintu yang dibuka membuat Kai mengeratkan selimutnya. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah telapak tangan besar yang menyentuh keningnya.

"Hhh~ kenapa demammu tak turun-turun juga, Kai?" Ia kenal suara ini. Ternyata tebakannya benar. Ia berada di apartement Sehun sekarang.

Kai masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia berpura-pura tidur sekarang. Entahlah.. ia hanya tak ingin bertemu Sehun dengan keadaan sadar saat ini. Ia hanya terlalu eum... canggung?

Kai merasakan tempat tidurnya terguncang pelan tanda seseorang menaiki ranjang tersebut. Kai memaki dalam hati. Tidak, tidak.. Jangan sampai Sehun berbaring disampingku, Tuhan...

Tapi sungguh malang nasibmu Kim Kai, Sehun justru benar-benar berbaring disamping Kai, bahkan ia juga memeluk perut Kai erat. Dan yang paling membuat Kai ingin memekik adalah saat Sehun dengan lancangnya mengecup bibirnya.

Saat dirasa nafas Sehun mulai teratur menyapu lehernya, Kai segera membuka matanya dan bernafas lega. Inginnya sih ia melarikan diri dari apartement ini. Tapi sungguh, hati kecilnya berkata lain. Ia justru menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di perutnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kai menoleh menatap Sehun. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung Sehun menyentuh leher Kai. Sungguh Sehun terlihat tampan dan polos saat sedang tertidur seperti ini. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membenahi anak rambut Sehun yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. Kai tak tahu mengapa. Ia merasa seperti seorang remaja yang baru jatuh cinta sekarang. Hatinya berdegup kencang tanpa dikomando dan perutnya terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang membuatnya kegelian.

GREP!

"A-ah" Kai memekik kaget saat tangannya yang masih membenahi rambut Sehun tiba-tiba digenggam oleh seseorang. Sehun terbangun. Dan kalian semua pasti tahu 'kan siapa yang menggenggam tangan Kai? Tentu saja Sehun!

"S-sehun kau b-bangun?" Kai bertanya gugup. Tangannya yang tadi berada di kepala Sehun ia turunkan. Pipinya memerah imut dan ia tak berani menatap mata Sehun. Aaaaaaa sungguh ia malu sekali, Tuhan! Apalagi Sehun menatapnya datar dengan mata mengantuk. Sungguh Kai ingin menjerit melihat Sehun yang sangat tampan itu. Oh okay ini terlalu cheesy!

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kai. Sejak kapan kau bangun hm?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai Kai sayang sampai-sampai membuat Kai terlena.

"Baru saja. Ya, b-baru hehe" Kai menjawab gugup. Tangannya meremas celana pendeknya yang tertutup selimut. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup.

"Hhh~ kenapa tak membangunkanku saja Kai? Aku bisa membuatkanmu sup hangat nanti"

"Ti-tidak Sehun! Kau tidak p-perlu melakukannya.."

"Kai" Sehun memanggil Kai dengan suara seraknya. Membuat Kai merinding seketika. Kai hanya diam. Ia tak berniat merespon panggilan sehun. Ia hanya menunggu apa yang ingin Sehun katakan.

Tiba-tiba saja telapak tangan Kai ditarik oleh Sehun dan mengarahkannya ke pipinya. Sehun mengusap-usapkan punggung tangan Kai ke pipinya. Kai mendongak secara spontan. Kaget dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Oh tidak, wajahnya kembali bersemu!

Sehun menatap Kai lembut membuat Kai langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin Sehun melihat pipinya yang bersemu..

"Maafkan aku Kai atas kejadian saat itu. Maafkan aku yang lancang menciummu padahal kau sedang sakit. Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon. Kau tak tahu betapa frustasinya aku saat kau meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan rela kau pukul hingga babak belur asal kau jangan meninggalkanku"

Kai terhenyak. Sefrutasi inikah Sehun saat ia pergi? Rasa bersalah perlahan menggerogoti hatinya. Ia juga ingat saat Sehun menghancurkan kamarnya hanya karena frustasi kehilangan dirinya. Tatapan mata Kai berubah menjadi sendu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia merasa bodoh karena marah hanya karena hal kecil macam ini. Ia sudah hampir lulus sekarang. Kenapa ia harus marah saat ada seseorang yang ehmm -ia cintai- ehm menciumnya? Bukankah ini awal yang bagus? Yah.. setidaknya ia harus mulai mencari pendamping setelah menamatkan sekolah menengahnya. Ia tak ingin jadi perjaka tua asal kalian tahu! Ahh sungguh pemikiran polos seorang Kim Jongin.

Senyum dibibir Kai perlahan mengembang. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sehun. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan manis kepada Sehun.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sehun. Dan- danakumencintaimu!"

CUP!

"HAH?!"

Sehun terpenjat kaget. Ah, bisa kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun saat ini? Benar-benar konyol! Ia sangat terkejut atas tindakan Kai tadi, sungguh. Bagaimana tidak terkejut?! Kai menciumnya tepat dibibir. Dan apa itu tadi?! Sehun yakin kalau telinganya masih normal dan ia mendengar Kai mengatakan cinta kepadanya dan Kai sendiri langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun setelah pernyataan cinta dan ciuman tadi.

Sehun tersenyum konyol dan kikuk.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kai" ucapnya. Setelah itu ia memeluk Kai erat dari belakang dan mencium pipi Kai berkali-kali membuat Kai yang belum tertidur itu tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

 **-TBC-**

 _ **Note's : Ah, hello everyone~ ada yang inget sama ff ini? Gak ada? Oke no prob~ sorry baru sempet update sekarang huhu.. I'm very busy seriously. Sibuk didunia fangirl sama dunia real haha.. chapter ini dikit, maaf. Aku cuma nyeritain satu scene disini. Tapi chapter depan insyaallah bisa lebih panjang lol. Oh ya, di ff ini slight pairing ada KrisKai juga yaa.. Wkwk. nah si kris ini bakal jadi obyek konflik ke dua, dia bakal jadi orang ketiga di antara hunkai /tawa nista/. Okay, kris bakal muncul di chapter depan sebagai 'orang ketiga'. See you next chapter bby!**_

 _ **Oh.. Ada yang udah tau berita hoax datingnya kai sama soojung? Ah, aku harap yang kaistand ga pada baper dan langsung percaya sama berita itu~ itu cuma hoax kok, caya deh wkwk xD**_

 _ **Bye~**_

' _ **onlysexkai'**_


	4. Chapter 4

'I Will Be'

Chapter 4!

Sehun merangkul Kai dengan wajah cool-nya sedangkan pihak yang dirangkul hanya menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas saat ini. Mereka sedang berada di lorong sekolah sekarang. Entahlah... padahal mereka sudah sering saling merangkul atau melakukan skinship lainnya begini. Tapi menurut Kai kini suasananya berbeda. Lebih tepatnya suasana hatinya. Ia malu saat mengingat kejadian semalam dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun. Dan ia akan merona saat mengingat balasan cinta dari Sehun semalam. Oh _c'mon_ Kim Kai.. Dimana sifat _badboy_ -mu itu huh?!

Sehun berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa terasa canggung sekarang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kai yang tadinya menunduk refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Ada apa, Hun?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kita malah jadi canggung begini, Kai?" Bukannya menjawab, sehun justru bertanya balik. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal dengan satu tangannya yang bebas -tidak merangkul Kai-

Kai hanya diam. Karena jujur saja iapun tak tahu kenapa mereka begini.

"A-apa kita menjadi canggung begini karena ucapanku semalam, Hun?" cicit Kai pelan. Sehun menunduk untuk melihat Kai. Karena yah.. Sehun sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kai, apalagi dengan posisi Kai yang sedang menunduk sekarang. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati wajah Kai yang memerah hingga menjalar ke telinganya. Namun sedetik kemudian keterkejutannya tergantikan dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Kai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Kai membuat sedikitnya Kai tersentak kaget atas perilaku Sehun.

"Ucapanmu yang mana, Kai? Aku lupa.." ucap Sehun tepat ditelinga Kai. Sebenarnya ia ingin menggoda Kai, dan tak diduga bahwa godaannya berhasil terbukti dari wajah Kai yang semakin merah.

"A-aku..."

"Kelas 3 menit lagi masuk, kenapa kalian malah asik pacaran?" Ucapan Kai terpotong oleh suara guru piket yang berdiri menatap angkuh didepan mereka. Ukh sialan, ini guru _killer_. Lihatlah bahkan di tangannya sudah ada tongkat yang Sehun yakini untuk memukul murid-murid yang telat.

Sehun dan Kai sama-sama sulit untuk menelan ludah masing-masing, sebenarnya Kai tidak takut dengan guru itu, karena -yah.. ia sudah sering dihukum juga. Untuk apa takut? Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Ada Sehun disini. Tidak, bukannya ia takut atau malu pada Sehun. Karena Sehun sendiri saja sudah tau ia luar dan dalam. Ia hanya tak mau Sehun yang terkenal jenius itu mendapat masalah. _How sweet you are_ Kim Kai. Hihi..

Mereka tersenyum canggung kearah guru tersebut.

"Hitungan ke lima jika kalian tidak segera masuk kedalam kelas, maka tongkat ini akan meluncur menembus kepala kalian. Satu..."

"Ayo lari, Hun!"

 **oOo**

"Ayo kita ke kantin, Kai" ajak Sehun pada Kai yang masih menyalin tulisan-tulisan dipapan tulis setelah guru yang mengajar keluar dari kelas. Ini jam istirahat.

"Eung? Kau duluan saja, Hun.. nanti aku menyusul.. Aku akan menyelesaikan catatanku dulu, kalau tidak pasti pantatku akan jadi sasaran empuk pukulan dari guru botak itu.." balas Kai tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan

"Baiklah..." setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan kai yang masih menulis dengan khusyuk(?)

"Selesai... akhirnyaaa" pekik Kai sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kebas setelah menulis hampir tiga lembar buku tulis. Huft, menjadi anak sekolah menengah di tingkat akhir memang terkadang menyebalkan. Harus mencatat materi-materi untuk bekal ujian akhir nanti, hah~

Kai mulai membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dimeja ke dalam tasnya lalu berjalan santai keluar kelas untuk menyusul Sehun di kantin.

"Oh, hai _naughty bear_.."

Suara seseorang mengintrupsi perjalanan Kai menuju kantin disertai dengan tubuh tegap seseorang yang menghadangnya. Ia menatap malas Kris yang menyeringai menyebalkan sambil menatapnya. Ya, orang itu adalah Kris.

Kris mendorong tubuh Kai hingga membentur dinding koridor, sedangkan Kai hanya diam dengan perlakuan Kris padanya. Kris merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga Kai merasa terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh Kris. Kai masih diam, enggan membalas ataupun menolak perlakuan Kris. Kris mulai nendekatkan wajahnya kesamping kepala Kai. Ia kemudian mengulum telinga Kai tanpa jijik. Tangan terampilnya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengerayangi leher jenjang Kai, membuat pola lurus dari belakang telinga, leher, hingga berhenti didada Kai. Kai mulai terbawa suasana, namun Ia tetap menahan desahannya agar tak keluar.

Kris menghentikan telunjuknya di dada Kai. Ia menatap Kai dengan seringaian andalannya.

" _Lets play with me, bear_?" Ucap Kris. Kai membuang muka dan berdecih keras. Ia kemudian menatap Kris malas.

"Bermain denganmu? Bocah sepertimu ingin bermain apa, huh?! Bermain boneka? Barbie? Atau apa? Kupukul kau baru tahu rasa!" Seru Kai sarkas tanpa sopan santun meski faktanya Kris lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Kau mengataiku bocah? Yang benar saja! Cih, bahkan kau jauh lebih bocah dariku, _bitch_. Jika kau bukan bocah harusnya kau berani Bermain seks denganku. Akan ku bayar berapapun yang kau minta asal kau mau memuaskanku"

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yaang suka melemparkan tubuhku untuk lelaki brengsek sepertimu hanya demi uang"

"Yang benar saja kau mengataiku brengsek? Bukankah kau jauh lebih brengsek dibandingkan diriku? Kau hanya bocah berandal yang selalu menyusahkan sahabatmu 'kan?" Ucap Kris membuat Kai terdiam sejenak. Kris hanya diam sembari menyeringai melihat raut wajah Kai yang sepertinya terpengaruh dengan ucapannya tadi.

Kai menghela nafas kasar.

"Ya. Aku menang hanya bocah berandal yang sering menyusahkan sahabatku, tapi setidaknya aku bukanlah jalang seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" Ujar Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **oOoOo**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kai?" Tanya Sehun ketika Kai baru saja sampai di kantin yang hanya dibalas oleh Kai senyuman meminta maaf. Ia lalu duduk di depan Sehun dan mulai memesan makanan bersama Sehun. Sehun belum sempat memesan makan tadi, _by the way_. Ia menunggu Kai terlebih dulu tentu saja.

Mereka memakan pesanan mereka dengan tenang. Sesekali Sehun melakukan hal-hal romantis yang mampu membuat pipi Kai memanas. Seperti menghapus noda makanan dibibir Kai dengan jarinya, menyuapi Kai dengan maksud meminta Kai untuk mencoba makananya, atau hal lain.

Sebenarnya Kai ragu dengan hubungan mereka saat ini. Sehun sama sekali belum menyatakan cinta tapi perilakunya begitu manis dan romantis hingga membuat Kai terlena. Apalagi selama ini Ia mengenal Sehun sebagai sosok yang sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Tapi sekarang Sehun melakukannya padanya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang tanpa dikomando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menatap serius kepada empat pria bertubuh kekar itu.

"Kalian harus bisa menculiknya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin Kim Jongin!" Ucap Kris tegas. Alisnya yang tebal menyatu tanda Ia sedang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Keempat pria itu mengangguk patuh dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

orang-orang suruhan Kris mulai menjalankan aksinya. Keempat pria itu menyamar dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan pakaian serba hitam juga. Mereka menyeringai kala melihat Kai yang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah sendirian. Kai tidak bersama Sehun omong-omong. Itu karena Sehun sedang melaksanakan rapat OSIS bersama anggota-anggota yang lain. Dan tentu saja Kai tak ingin menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan rapatnya. Ia 'kan bukan anggota OSIS.

Salah satu dari keempat pria itu maju mendekati Kai kemudian membekap mulut Kai dari belakang. Mata Kai membelalak kaget namun Ia dengan gesit menyikut perut pria itu. Kai berbalik dan dengan cepat meninju rahang si pria dengan keras hingga membuat pria itu tersungkur.

Kai tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung saja berbalik dan berlari menjauhi pria tersebut, namun belum sempat ia berlari, satu pria lagi menghadang nya. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua pria lagi juga menghadangnya di samping kanan dan kirinya. Oh tidak. Ia terkepung!

Secara logika, ia benar-benar kalah sekarang. Kalah dalam jumlah dan kalah dalam postur tubuh. Fuck! Kai tak pernah berpikir akan dikepung oleh empat pria berbadan kekar seperti ini. Ia ingin berlari, tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa. Ia benar-benar terkepung!

Pria yang berada di kiri Kai membekap mulutnya, pria yang berada di samping kanannya menempelkan plester ke mulutnya, pria yang berada di belakangnya mengikat tangannya dengan tali, pria yang berada didepannya menggendongnya seperti karung. Kaki Kai menendang tak tentu arah dalam gendongan salah satu pria itu. Ia ingin melawan tapi tak bisa.

 **-TBC-**

 _ **Note's; oh, hai... Wdyt about this chapters? XD aku ga berharap lebih sama komentar kalian tentang chapter ini karena aku tau ini GANTUNG BANGET LOL! Sebenernya aku ga ada niatan buat update hari ini, tapi karena liat ffn dari kemaren sepiiii banget gaada yg update jadilah aku ngelanjutin ff ini yg awalnya baru jadi setengah -_- so, maaf kalo ini ga memuaskan gaes~ oh ya, mulai chapter ini rating ff ini bakal aku ubah jadi M! HAHA /tawanista/**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks yang udah review, follow, favorite ff ini mwahh;****_

luv-ONLYSEXKAI-


End file.
